Torchwood Fic
by Dinky chix
Summary: Sorry its been so long between stories. This is my First Torchwood Fic, its Gwen bashing and a MPREG


Captain John Hart stood outside of the tourist office that was the Torchwood front. He watched as an elderly couple came out smiling and talking about the "nice, polite, young man" that worked there. John had been away for a while but he knew who they were talking about; his little brother. He had hated not being be able to tell Ianto the truth the first few times they had met, but those were the rules.

He knew he would have to tell Ianto the truth, especially if what the fortune teller told him about the harm that was to befall his baby brother and his family was true.

In the hub

Jack watched his former time agency partner pace on the bay near the tourist office and the water tower. He left his office ignoring the other members of his team and ascended to the bay on the invisible lift, when he reached the top he stood and watched the former agent pace.

He stepped off the lift while John's back was turned and smiled when John jumped as he turned around.

"Jack!" John said, trying to get his heart beating again.

"John what are you doing here?" Jack asked. He didn't want his team hurt again.

"I'm here to protect my little brother." John said, sitting on a bench. He knew how protective Jack was of his brother.

"Your brother…?" Jack repeated in shock. He hadn't known that John had a brother.

"Yes my baby brother." John said, looking towards the tourist office, hoping that Jack understood. And Jack did with that one glance.

"Come on down." Jack said, indicating the lift.

Soon both captains were slowly being lowered into the hub. As soon as the lift was in the hub and the team looked their way Gwen pulled her gun and pointed it at John.

"Gwen put the gun away!" Jack yelled.

"Do you not remember what happened last time he was here?" Gwen asked, not knowing that the captain had saved both Tosh and Owens lives. Having had the day off when their lives were in danger when Jack's brother had come back for revenge.

"Hey John." Owen greeted, coming up from the medical bay.

"Hey Owen how's the leg?" John asked the medic. He had hated helping Gray but the mad man, bent on revenge, had threatened Ianto so he had no choice.

"Sore in the cold weather, but good." Owen replied, walking past Gwen and hugging the captain. Tosh came over from her computer and hugged him as well.

"What is going on? He tried to kill you, and you're hugging him?" Gwen shouted her question. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it.

Before she got her answers though, the alarm for the door started blaring. Gwen spun around and pointed the gun at Ianto, who was bringing the team lunch. As soon as he saw the gun on his baby brother John wanted to kill the welsh woman.

"Gwen put the gun away!" Owen said, trying to keep his temper and not pull his own gun; especially with the gun now on his best friend.

They hadn't always been friends. Ianto had proved that, even though they weren't friends, the younger man still cared about Owen. Ianto had gone to the older man's flat and helped the medic stitch himself up after the cage fights with the weevils; they had bonded over lost loves and became close.

Even when Ianto had started to date Jack and Owen stated to date Tosh the two friends still spent one night to play computer games.

"What is going on?" Ianto asked, confused at why he had gun pointed at him. He was only bringing lunch!

"It's all right Yan. Do you want to set up in the boardroom?" Jack asked, smiling at his young partner.

Ianto smiled at the captain and went to the boardroom to set the lunch up. Soon the team came in, sitting down and eating. It was tense at first but soon the team was joking. Well the team except Gwen. Who was seething at the team for leaving her out, and for having inside jokes with the other captain. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it one bit.

"So John, what you doing here?" Owen asked as the team relaxed with coffee before they went back to work.

"I'm here to keep my baby brother safe." John said confusing the entire team. Jack looked at Ianto to gauge his reaction. He knew that Ianto didn't know and he wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Your brother?" Owen asked, seeing Jack watch Ianto, working it out before the younger man.

"Yes...our planet is 25 years ahead of earth. It was at war when our mom was pregnant with you. So, like every woman on the planet, she was sent away to be kept safe. By the time the war was over you were grown up and working for Torchwood. The first time I met you I didn't know you were my brother, but I felt something familiar about you. So after I went home, I asked dad and he told me about mom being sent here to this planet. So I came back and found you." John said looking at Ianto.

"Me?" Ianto squeaked, blushing when he did.

"Yes Yan, you." John said smiling.

"I-I better tidy up." Ianto said. He stood up and began to panic clean so he didn't have to think about the fact that 1.) He had a brother after years of being an only child. 2.) He was from the future and, 3.) His brother had tried to kill his lover. He and his mum were the only family Ianto had known growing up and now he had a brother and possibly a dad. He couldn't cope with his thoughts so he left the hub, walking out of the tourist office to sit on a bench overlooking the bay.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he was joined by John. They sat in silence for a few minutes until John could take it no more.

"How is mom?" John asked. He missed his mum he was 15 when the war had started and their family was broken apart. Ianto had been a surprise for their parents. They had been told that John would be their only child, so they were both so happy when Ianto was conceived.

"Don't you dare. You can't act like a brother after trying to kill the man I love." Ianto said before remembering the conversation that Jack and John had, had the first time they had met the other captain the day Jack came back.

"You slept with him…" Ianto said, nearly sobbing at the thought that nearly broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry Ianto." John apologized. He understood his brother's heartache. If he ever found out that a friend had slept with Jake he didn't know what he would do. Jake, his fiancée who was waiting for John to come get him if they are able to stay with Ianto and Jack.

"Do you know how lonely my life has been with just mum? I was always on my own at school. No one wanted to be friends with the quiet kid. The only place I felt at home is here at Torchwood. And with mum dying last year and now I find out that I don't even have that…tell Jack I'm going home." Ianto said walking away. He needed to get away and think.

Soon he was back at his flat. He went through the motions of feeding his kitten. The kitten reminded him of his favourite animal, the Bengal tigers, as his colouring was the same as the tigers.

Nero had been a present from Jack and meant the world to him. Ianto sat down in his favourite chair and soon he was joined by Nero. Who then curled up on his lap and started to purr; and the purring helped him gather his thoughts.

Eventually the door opened. He had given his key to two people; Jack and Owen. The older English man let himself in.

"Hey Yan…" Owen said, coming in and sitting on the sofa; just watching Ianto scratch Nero behind the ears making the small kitten purr loudly.

"So you want to play?" Owen asked, pointing to Ianto's game console. Owen knew that Ianto wouldn't want to talk straight away. After an hour playing Ianto was ready to talk.

"I have a brother. I have a family other than you, Jack, and Tosh… brother and possible a dad." Ianto said slowly, liking the thought more and more. He didn't want to think of the affair that Jack and John had because that's all it was a past.

"Yes, you do." Owen said, pleased for his friend.

Ianto stood up, walked to his phone, and called Jack to come round and bring John. The younger man wanted to get to know John better than what he knew already.

A month later 

After Ianto had got to know John as his brother, John had joined the team. Soon after, John's fiancée had come through the rift and soon joined the team as well.

The 3 couples spent so much time together and Gwen was jealous. In her eyes it was Ianto's fault that the team was ignoring her. So she started to bully him. She would make snide comments, but Ianto didn't react. So when she didn't get a reaction that way, she started to hit the young welsh man. She didn't hit where anyone would see the marks left so he had no proof of it so it was his word against hers.

However, Gwen got sloppy and got caught by both Tosh and Jake on the CCTV. So they watched Gwen closely so they could catch her in the act. And when they did, they took it to Jack and John.

"How long Yan?" Jack asked the night before the three men had decided to confront Gwen.

"How long what?" Ianto asked, trying to play dumb, but he knew what his lover was on about. He just didn't want to admit that he was being bullied by a teammate.

"Yan..." Jack said calmly, trying to keep his temper in check; he was so mad at Gwen, not Ianto.

"A month…" Ianto whispered, he had tried to hide it but he knew he couldn't hide it forever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked. He pulled Ianto closer to him. They had just made love, and were basking in the afterglow, when Jack had brought it up.

"I didn't want to seem weak to you or the others." Ianto whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

Jack was shocked at the quiet admission. He flipped them over so he was straddling his small lover.

"You will never be weak to me Ianto Jones." Jack stated before kissing Ianto, causing the younger man to moan in pleasure. In their passion they forgot the condom, but they were both disease free. It was the second time they had forgot a condom in the past week, so they had been tested and had been given the all clear. However, they didn't realise that they had made a little baby boy the first time they forgot the condom.

The next day 

Ianto didn't want to go to work but Jack had promised that he could stay in the archives until Gwen left. So he did.

Up in the hub the team, except for Ianto, was standing around the computers waiting for the welsh bully to arrive.

"Morning, how come the tourist office is shut?" Gwen asked as she walked in. She couldn't really care less. She thought that the tourist office should always be shut, that way she wouldn't have to put up with Ianto, but she thought she better make it seem like she did care.

"It's just for a couple of hours." Jack said, trying to keep his temper under control. He had never been so angry, especially at a woman.

"So what are we doing today?" Gwen asked while trying to get to her computer but Jake was standing in front of it.

"You're going home." John ordered. As soon as he and Jake had become permanent members of the team, John had become second in command. He and Jack worked well together.

"Jack what are we doing today?" Gwen asked, ignoring John. She didn't listen to the other captain, both in the hub and in the field, which had gotten some of the team members hurt.

"You're suspended for a month." Jack told her. He had wanted to retcon her but Ianto had talked him out of it.

"WHAT?" Gwen screeched, making the other 5 members of the team wince at the loud noise.

"You're suspended for a month. Give me your keys and gun." Jack said putting his hand out for the items.

"What's that cocksucker told you?" Gwen asked. She knew Ianto was behind her being suspended.

"DONT YOU DARE CALL IANTO THAT!" Jack and John both shouted. Jack wanted to pull his Webley that he had since WW2 but John stopped him.

"Whatever, so why am I suspended?" Gwen asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Because for the past month you have bullied, beaten, and belittled a member of this team. You've ignored orders and gotten each of us hurt more than once. And, to be honest, we don't want to work with you until you've learnt how to be a proper team member and have learned how to take orders. So I say again…keys and gun!" Jack said, having a hard time keeping his temper controlled at the thought of all times he had seen the team members, whom he counted as family, being stitched up because of Gwen. He knew he would be going to the firing range as soon as the welsh banshee had left, and firing a few clips in some targets to calm down.

"You can't do this I'm second in command!" Gwen screamed.

The five members of the team, Jack, John, Jake, Tosh, and Owen, all looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh god that's a joke." Owen said, laughing harder

"Gwen you never have been, nor ever will be second in command." Jack said as he finished laughing.

"NOW, KEYS AND GUN!" Jack shouted. Gwen took her gun off and her keys out, slamming them on the desk. She then stormed over to the cog door. She was thinking of coming back the next day as if nothing had happened but before she left Jack stopped her.

"Your security codes won't work for 30 days." Jack said. Gwen stormed out and the team watched her leave on the CCTV and as soon as she was out of sight they cheered.

Day 2 of Gwen's suspension

They all looked forward to going to work for the next 30 days. They wouldn't have to deal with the welsh banshee, as Jack and John had started to call the ex police officer.

After a quiet rift day, the six team members headed to the pub where they celebrated their 30 days without Gwen Cooper.

Day 20 of Gwen's suspension

The team had gotten so much work done in the last 20 days. All their paperwork was up to date. They helped Ianto in the archives and between them all, they had finished cataloguing them. They only had 10 days before Gwen came back and they were dreading it.

Day 25 of Gwen's suspension

Ianto had been waking for the past week either feeling nauseous or getting sick. He was worried that something was wrong and he was really ill. Normally he would have thought it was the flu, but since finding out about John he wasn't so sure anymore. So as soon as he got to the hub he found both John and Jake.

"John may I talk to you a second?" Ianto asked blushing. No matter how close they had become, he still felt embarrassed talking to his big brother about his sex life.

"Do you want me come?" Jake asked. The brunette had met Ianto when he and Mickey had defeated all the cyber men at Carney Wharf. He had then travelled to the future and met John, falling in love straight away. But he was so pleased they had come back to his own time even though it was parallel to what he knew.

"No it's all right you might be able to help." Ianto said, trying to figure out how to bring up his worries.

"Yan…?" John asked, seeing how pale his baby brother was. He began to worry.

"I've woken up every day this week either with nausea or actually getting sick. And normally I'd think the flu but I have actually gained some weight even though I keep being sick." Ianto explained. He hadn't told Jack, and until he knew for sure what was wrong he didn't want to worry his partner.

John smiled. He knew what was wrong with his brother. It happened to all submissive males in their family. John stood up, pulling both Jake and Ianto to the medical bay. Owen was on his own so John jumps down the steps dragging Ianto with him to talk to the medic.

"Jake, please stay with Yan while I go distract Jack?" John asked running towards the other captain's office.

"What is going on?" Jake asked confused. Owen did a quick scan of Ianto.

"It seems in John and Ianto's family all the submissive men can get pregnant." Owen said getting the ultra sound machine ready.

"Pregnant…" Ianto said, feeling very light headed of the thought of being pregnant. Jake looked on, a little jealous that his future brother-in-law was pregnant.

Ianto sat on the table before he fainted. He was carrying Jack's child.

Jack's office

"Hey Jack." John greeted, sitting down in front of his best friend.

"Hey John, do you know what is wrong with Yan?" Jack asked the other man. He had seen his lover being sick no matter how much Ianto tried to hide it.

"Did you know that the submissive men in our family can get pregnant?" John asked, slowly watching the reaction of his friend.

"Pregnant…" Jack repeated. He might be a daddy, a little boy who looked like Ianto or a little girl who looked like both of them.

"Where is he?" Jack asked, standing quickly.

"Medical bay." John answered, laughing as Jack ran out of the office towards the medical bay. He was soon joined by Jake who looked pensive and upset.

"Hey angel what's wrong?" John asked as he pulled the love of his life into his lap.

"Is it just Ianto that can get pregnant?" Jake asked. He had always wanted children and he thought when he had met John he wouldn't be able to have them.

"Did you want baby angel?" John asked, if Jake said yes he would be so happy.

"Yes…" Jake whispered. He was scared that John didn't want them. If so, he would be the best uncle to Jack and Ianto's baby he could be.

"Well it's a good thing I have the hormones that will let you carry my children." John said. It was a custom that the Dominant men were given the hormones needed so they could give them to their submissive partners and still have children. When Jake learnt this he kissed John with a passion that always led to the two men making love.

In the medical bay

"Ianto!" Jack called out, running in the medical bay. When he got there he heard the heartbeat of their growing child.

"Jack I didn't know." Ianto said, worried that Jack wouldn't want the child that he already loved now he had heard the heartbeat.

"I don't care Sweetheart, I still love you and I love this little one." Jack reassured, rubbing the barely there bump that was their growing baby.

Gwen's first day back 

Everyone got to the hub an hour before Gwen was due in, to talk about how to deal with the welsh women now she was coming back.

The couples stood or sat around the upper deck where the computers were. Ianto was lying on the sofa with his head in Jack's lap recovering from that morning's, morning sickness.

"Do we tell Cooper?" John asked from his perch behind Jake, who he had his arms wrapped around. They had talked nearly all night when they found out about Ianto and finally decided that the week before their wedding Jake would take the hormones to get pregnant. Then they would start trying on their wedding night.

"I don't think we should." Ianto whispered fearfully. He feared that if the welsh women knew he was carrying Jack's baby, she would find a way to make him lose his growing child.

Jake saw the fear in Ianto's eyes and understood the fear because he knew he would feel the same fear when he got pregnant.

"So you've been sitting doing nothing for 30 days." Gwen sneered as she entered the hub seeing the team sitting or, in Ianto's case, lying down.

None of the team had heard the door alarm go off as she entered the hub.

"Don't start or you will have another 30 days." Jack growled as he massaged Ianto's head. With his morning sickness the young welsh man usually got a migraine, and everyone knew this. So they would all be quiet until it went away, hence them not hearing Gwen arrive as she was early.

"Right, Owen have you finished that autopsy? Tosh you've got those readings to investigate. John take Gwen down to Janet, I'll join you in second. Jake look after Yan please." Jack said sending his teammates in various directions.

He and John had decided to retrain Gwen, starting with Janet and Myfanwy. By the end of the day they hoped Gwen had learnt her lesson. And never speak ill of Ianto again, since they were training her to do the messy part of Ianto's job.

"I love you my Tywysog, if you feel worse go down to my bunk." Jack softly ordered, kissing his younger lover. He had learned a few welsh words to use as terms of endearment. He wanted to use words from the Boeshane Peninsula, but he had been in the 21st century for too long and he couldn't remember any.

Before he joined John and Gwen down in the cells he got the training manual. He was worried about how Gwen would react to Ianto's pregnancy and her retraining, but he agreed with Jake and Ianto about not telling her.

By the end of the day both Jack and John wanted to shoot Gwen. The welsh woman had spent the entire day either ignoring John, flirting with Jack, or just ignoring them both.

After she left for the night John and Jack both sat in Jack's office with whiskeys, waiting for Ianto and Jake.

"What are we going to do?" John asked. He was tempted to down the whiskey in one go.

"I don't know." Jack sighed before he did throw his whiskey back swallowing it one go.

Jake and Ianto soon joined the older men. They could tell that the older men had suffered a hard day dealing with Gwen. So they both sat in the laps of their partners to comfort them.

The next day

Jack and John were both pleased and annoyed that Gwen didn't turn up the next day. They knew that they should call and see where she was but after the day they had, had the day before they didn't want too. By 11 they hadn't heard from the welsh woman so they decided to give in and phone.

"I'll do it, she's still ignoring you." Jack said. That was the main reason for the whiskey the night before. Gwen had spent the day ignoring John, whether he was training her or asking questions to make sure she was listening to the training.

"Why is that?" John asked. Jake and Ianto then entered carrying coffee. Gwen may have been trained to do the messy stuff; Jake was being trained to do everything else.

"Coffee." Jake said proudly. He had done the coffee just like he knew Jack and John liked it.

"Thank goodness!" Jack and John sighed, drinking the nectar while smiling at both young men. Ianto had, had no morning sickness that morning for the first time all month and he felt wonderful. He couldn't wait to feel his baby moving.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Jack said, pulling Ianto into his lap and hugging the younger man.

"Where's Gwen?" Jake asked from John's lap.

"We don't know." Jack said.

"And we don't care." John finished, and truth be told they didn't care.

3 months later 

It was the morning of Ianto's 4th month and he and Jack were seeing their baby for the 4th time. And they were going to find out the gender. Gwen had been making a nuisance of herself, only turning up every other day. And only working when Jack was around, that morning was one of days she was taking off.

"So are we finding the sex out today?" Owen asked as he set the ultra sound machine up.

"Yes please but you can't tell anyone." Ianto said. He was so excited about his baby, especially with Jack as the daddy. Before Owen could reply the hub door alarm sounded alerting them that Gwen had arrived. Jack and Ianto cursed. They had been hiding Ianto's pregnancy from the welsh woman. And they had been doing a good job so far, but if she went to the medical bay then she would soon find out.

"Jack!" Gwen screamed running through the hub. Jack looked sadly at his husband. They had gotten married the month before, the week before John and Jake. Jack knew he would have to go see the banshee before she came to the medical bay and saw the ultra sound.

"What?" Jack asked, coming out of the medical bay after kissing Ianto in apology.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked angrily. She had been waiting at home. She had been making arrangements for the handsome captain to live with her now that she was pregnant with Jack's baby. Or so she believed, but it was really a random one night stand that she had slept with on a night out. And she planned to either keep it if she could convince Jack it was his, if not she would get rid of it.

"At work…" Jack said carefully. He didn't like the look in Gwen's eyes.

"But you said you would be back with breakfast." Gwen whined as she tried to hug up to the older man.

"Jack can I do your physical now?" Owen shouted from the medical bay to save Jack from the welsh woman.

"Thanks Owen." Jack said, standing next to Ianto who was smiling at the ultra sound screen, looking at their little boy growing in Ianto. They were interrupted by Gwen coming in the medical bay.

"What's going on?" Gwen demanded as she saw the ultra sound projected on the wall.

"Nothing…" Owen, Jack, and Ianto said, turning the projection off the wall and walking out of the medical bay. Jack and Ianto were going to talk baby names and Owen went to talk to Tosh. Gwen however stayed in the medical bay. She knew they were up to something and she would find out what.

A week later 

Gwen had been looking for the file on the baby that she had seen but she couldn't find it. Owen had known that Gwen would look for the file so he hid it so well she would never be able to find it, because she didn't have the computer skills to. And she was getting annoyed. The team found that her getting annoyed at not being able to find anything out made them laugh.

A few months later

Gwen had finally realised who the baby was parented by when Ianto got so big it looked like he was carrying twins. And Gwen was not happy. She tried everything to keep Jack from Ianto, but none of her plans worked. And she was getting even more annoyed and she needed a plan but she couldn't think of one and the baby was due in a week or two.

Ianto was sitting on the sofa rubbing his swollen belly. He had been getting kicked harder than normal but he didn't want to worry Jack and John. Both men hadn't let him do anything for months. He secretly liked the two men looking after him and he really enjoyed it when Jake got pregnant the week after he and John got married so he had someone to share his pregnancy with. He and Jake bonded over morning sickness and growing stomachs. Jake was only 3 months behind Ianto so their kids would be the best of friends.

Soon the kicking got stronger he had a feeling his little boy was going to be a rugby player when he grew up. Suddenly his water broke and a contraction hit, but he was on his own. Well Jake was in the hub but he was having a nap in Jack's old bunker.

The team had been called out on a weevil sighting. They had, had a lot of sightings lately and that worried Ianto. Jake came up from the bunker as the second contraction passed. Seeing Ianto in pain worried him.

"Yan are you ok?" Jake asked worriedly, rushing towards his friend.

"Your nephew wants to meet you." Ianto said softly, breathing as the contraction passed.

"I'll call Jack and John." Jake said soothingly, dialling his husband and brother-in-law. But he couldn't get through, it seemed Jake's fears about Gwen were coming true. For the last 3 months, every time Ianto needed Jack or John she would somehow make them unavailable. Now, with Ianto in labour, she was at it again, so he called Owen.

"Hey Jake what's wrong?" Owen asked, loud enough for Jack and John to hear, causing the two men to run towards him. They ignored the shouts from Gwen as they ran towards Owen.

"Ok, move him to the suite we set up. We'll be right there." Owen said, telling Tosh, Jack, and John to get in the SVU hoping to leave Gwen in the field. Which, luckily they did as they sped to the hub. They were an hour away so they had to speed all the way back. As they sped along the Cardiff roads towards the hub Jack spoke to Ianto.

"Yan, Baby we are coming...no she's not...we left her in the field...breath Baby...I love you too... we will be there soon...breath Yan...I see the bay we're almost there..." Jack and Owen jumped out of the SVU and ran in to the hub. When they got to him Ianto was having another contraction.

"Breath my Tywysog" Jack said, helping Ianto with his breathing. After another hour, Owen was pulling the crying baby from Ianto. He handed the baby to Jake to clean and weigh before handing the now clean and swaddled baby to Ianto.

"So what are we going to call him?" Jack whispered as not to wake the small baby.

"How about Gareth?" Ianto whispered back.

"Gareth Jack Harkness-Jones." Jack said as his finger was grabbed by the tiny baby.

A week later

Jack and Ianto were on paternity leave for two months. So John was in charge, much to Gwen's disgust. She had to save her baby from Ianto, but she didn't know where Jack had moved to.

One night, Owen was working late unknown to Gwen who was sat at her computer searching for Jack. Owen stood over her shoulder. Gwen wasn't always the brightest woman, so she didn't think to clear her searches or her plan off her computer. So when she left for the night Owen printed everything off and called the team to meet at Jack and Ianto's.

Two months later

Jack had the day off so he and Ianto could interview nannies. Not that Ianto wanted to leave Gareth, but he needed to go back to work. He would love to take the little boy to work with them. But with Gwen still around it wasn't safe.

The knock on the door brought Ianto out of his musings as he dressed his son, who was still a little asleep, and not his usual giggly self. When Gareth was dressed he walked to the living room, to see Gwen sitting on the sofa as if she lived there.

Jack was blocking the door so Gwen couldn't see Ianto or Gareth. So Ianto snuck back in to the bedroom and called Owen. He would have called John but Jake was due any day, so John didn't want to leave his husbands side.

Back in the living room Gwen was walking around liked she lived there, ignoring the photos of Ianto with Gareth. She was only looking at the ones that had Jack on his own with their son.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he watched the woman walk around the home he shared with his husband and new-born son.

"We're hiring a nanny today." Gwen said, going to the kitchen leaving Jack alone. Ianto came out of the bedroom carrying a sleeping Gareth and a diaper bag.

"I've called Owen. And we're off to see Jake." Ianto whispered, kissing Jack as he snuck out of the flat. Jack smiled. Ianto thought of everything. Gwen came back in to the living room carrying drinks.

"So where's our princess?" she asked, walking to the nursery. All through Ianto's pregnancy, after she found out, she thought the younger man was only a surrogate, carrying her daughter because she couldn't.

"My son is with my husband, visiting his uncles." Jack said moving towards his Webley. He hoped Owen turned up soon.

"Be serious Jack you're married to me." Gwen said kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Gwen…" Jack tried again to stop her from going in to the nursery, which was pale blues and Winnie the Pooh. Suddenly Owen entered the flat with his own gun drawn.

"Owen what are you doing here?" Gwen asked, seeing the gun and ignoring it. She carried on towards the nursery.

"Gwen you don't live here." Jack tried again, this time standing in front of the welsh woman.

"Oh Jack you know I do." Gwen said giggling, still trying to get past Jack.

"Gwen you don't live here and you never will." Jack said one last time. What he or Owen didn't plan on was Gwen to have her gun with her. So they weren't expecting her to pull and take the safety off as if she was about to shoot something, namely Jack.

Owen quickly got the syringe that was filled with liquid retcon out. He was ready for injecting it into Gwen. He, Jack, and John had talked about what they would do with the welsh woman. They had planned that they would retcon her and take her to the mental ward of the local hospital for when it wore off.

"It should have been me! It's all that homo's fault! If he hadn't have lived after the cyber woman tried to kill him we would have been together!" Gwen screamed, pulling the trigger shooting Jack in the head.

Epilogue

6 years later 

Gwen had been at the mental hospital for 4 years before she killed herself over Jack's rejection. She always believed that Jack would change his mind but he never did.

Jack and Ianto had been together for 6 years. And Gareth wasn't their only child. They had another son Dewi, named after Ianto and John's father. And Ianto was pregnant with their first girl and was due in two months.

John and Jake had been together for 6 years as well. They also had more than one child, as well. And it seemed that Jake got pregnant at the same time as Ianto was pregnant with their 3 child as well.

Owen and Tosh finally got married and started to have baby geniuses, making all of the Torchwood children best friends.

No one missed Gwen, so in the end every one lived happily ever after.


End file.
